2045
by Hummel-Anderson
Summary: "You know it's been like 32 years since Dick Clark died. I can't believe they still call it his special" Blaine comments as he settles into the chair so Kurt can be more comfortable in his lap."Stop talking baby, you're making me sound old" Kurt complains. He wraps his aged arms around Blaine's still surprisingly firm bicep and snuggles his head into his husband's shoulder.


"Baby, are you coming?" Kurt shouts to his husband who's in their kitchen getting more champagne.

"Yeah I'm coming" Blaine jaunts as he walks back in carrying in two glasses filled with transparent gold bubbly liquid. "For you my love" he coos as he hands his darling a glass.

"Thank you, I knew there was a reason I married you" Kurt jokes lovingly. He plants a peck on Blaine's stubble crusted cheek for emphasis.

"I think I deserve a little more than that after such a harsh joke" Blaine pouts, although a bright smirk is cracking through his lips threatening to take over his beautiful face and break his determined façade.

"Oh you do, do you?" Kurt plays along. His eyebrow is quirked at a precise degree beckoning Blaine's response.

"Yes" Blaine breathes against his lips leaning into Kurt's side for support as he brings their lips together in a kiss sweeter than chocolate and spicy as jalapenos. "I love you" Blaine whispers against Kurt's lips a little breathlessly.

"I love you too sweetheart" Kurt whispers back equally as breathless. They're sitting together on a large recliner situated in front of the television which is playing 'Dick Clark's New Years Rockin' Eve with Ryan Seacrest'.

"You know it's been like 32 years since Dick Clark died. I can't believe they still call it his special" Blaine comments as he settles into the chair so Kurt can be more comfortable in his lap.

"Stop talking baby, you're making me sound old" Kurt complains. He wraps his aged arms around Blaine's still surprisingly firm bicep and snuggles his head into his husband's soft-sweater clad shoulder.

"That's cause you are old Mister Fifty" Blaine teases adoringly. He still sees Kurt as the adorable sweet little sixteen he met in high school, nothing will ever change that.

"Shut up Mister Forty-Nine-But-I'll-Be- Fifty-In-Thirty-Six-Days" Kurt jokes back albeit a little bitter. He really doesn't like it when people joke about his age, but he makes an exception on bitching people out when it comes to his husband of twenty seven years and their nineteen year old daughter Marguerite.

"You know I love you, wrinkles and all" Blaine assures him for the billionth time. He grabs his husband's soft hand that rests on his own stomach and smoothes tiny circles on his knuckles with his slightly calloused thumb. He places a caring kiss on his soul-mate's forehead and they settle down to watch the special.

this is a page break

"10, 9, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2, 1 Happy New Year!" they shout simultaneously as the clock strikes midnight. They both leap up from the chair and pull each other in to a loving embrace. Blaine is the first to pull away but only to grab Kurt's face in both of his hands and crash their lips together in a searing first kiss of the year. Kurt wraps his arms around Blaine's neck pulling him closer.

"Happy New Year Baby" Kurt giggles like a little innocent boy. It's crazy to think of all the things that had happened not only in 2044 but in his entire life. He has a beautiful daughter with his beautiful husband and he couldn't be happier. 2045 will have to try hard to top all the other years he has under his Prada belt.

"Happy New Year honey" Blaine smiles back. They pull each other back into an embrace and sway to the music playing from Time Square. Living in the suburbs of New York City they can hear an echo effect; the music playing live outside and thee music coming from their television. A few seconds later the phone rings.

"I'll get it!" Kurt squeals excitedly. He runs to get the phone before pressing the talk button excitedly.

"HAPPY NEW YEAR DADDIES!" Marguerite screams from her end of the telephone in Ontario where she is staying with her boyfriend and his parents for the New Year.

"Happy new Year baby doll!" they both shout back at her. When she was little she would always sing and dance around the living explaining to anyone who would listen that one day she would be one with her baby doll and ever since everyone in her family had taken to calling her baby doll.

"I miss you guys! Sarah and Alex and Connor say hello and Happy New Year!" Marguerite says of her boyfriend and his parents. They tell her to wish them all a happy new year too and they talk a little more before hanging up promising to talk again soon before heading off to sleep away the first few hours of the New Year curled up in each other's arms.


End file.
